falling down the rabbit hole again
by mixxymae59
Summary: Alice and the role holders lived happily in wonderland until war broke out and resets the hole game ,now a new alice will fall down and meets the new role-holders ,repeating history but with a more twists and turns along the way . (asuka dear what ever you do don't go near that rabbit hole !) OC s inside
1. The festival

A/N: Alice and the role holders won't be the main cast here (peace ) but they will still pop up here in the story :D (The new casts are all op s hehehe)

Disclaimer: Alice in the kingdom of hearts does not belong to me Okieeeeee? They belong to Quin Rose.

No hates please …..

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

* * *

Asuka sighed as gazed outside her classroom window

Currently she is in a junior in her high school, she the daughter Aoi Yuuki and Renjji Yuuki the CEO of the Yuuki corp. one of the biggest trading companies and being the only child she the heiress of all the company's fortune

Asuka frowned ,flipping her hair to the side making the male inhabitants in the room swoon ,everything was going fine when ...

"Hey asuka-chan what are you thinking about" a voice screamed before asuka felt something jump on her from behind

leaving them to tumble down on the floor ,their classmates snickering but Immediately shut up because of a single glare from asuka

"Nami GET OFF ME!" asuka growled as she pushed her friend off her

"Hehe sorry asuka-chan, you looked kinda down so I wanted to cheer you up" nami laughed holding her head

"so why were you sad asuka-chan?" nami blinked innocently

"how can I help ?" nami offered a cute smile

Asuka's eyes softened

'so that's why huh?' she thought

but then shadow towered over them

"Don't pretend to oblivious Nami, you know fully well what gotten Asuka down" another girl joined in

the girl gave pulled Asuka up before smirking

"Come on asuka, your PARENTS wouldn't want their precious daughter laying on the floor right"

Asuka's mood darkened instantly

"Don't mention them" she warned coldly

Nami sighed as she got up

"You just had to be blunt, usami-chan" she said dusting of the imaginary dust from her clothes

usami leaned on the wall facing the two

"I just can't watch as you try to crack asuka, you know its impossible right?" usami said boredly

"Hmppp" nami puffed her cheeks childishly before hugging asuka

"It's alright if they didn't attend the sports festival" nami began

"Ours didn't come either" she added

"So don't be sad" she said

And nami finished with a grin and a happy sparkly aura

Asuka sweat dropped before smiling sadly

"Its not that I'm sad that they didn't come ,it's that they NEVER come at all" she said sadly, looking at the window

Nami nodded dazed

"asuka-chan you know what your problem is" nami said

"What" she said unsurely backing away

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! Even when glooming" nami said glomping on her

"NAMIII" asuka growled

Usami sighed as she watched her 2 best friends interact

'They're so different' usami smiled

Nami is the bubbly lovable idiot

while Asuka is the cool cold hearted beauty

both of them are very popular because of those traits and unique personality

But there are some sides so the others don't know about those 2

Like how nami could change into the bubble of happiness to Satan in less than a second when angry

And that asuka has a soft spot for cute things and become really giddy when eating too much candy

Usami laughed

Asuka and nami stopped their wrestling match and gazed at their laughing friend

And giggled

Usami doesn't have a special personality as them but she is the most normal and pretty

She isn't too cold hearted and bubbly

She is just your normal highschooler with goddess like looks

And the 3 of them are the bestest best friends.

* * *

-School Track field –

BANG!

Students start to run

Nami jumped up and down holding her pom poms

"GO ASUKA! GO ASUKA GO!" nami screamed hoping to motivate their friend sadly she was Oblivious to the glare of other onlookers

Usami sighed

"Hey nami can you keep quiet for a bit" she said shushing her friend with her hand

Nami took her friend's hand from her mouth and …

"Oh my gosh! Asuka is in the lead!" nami squealed

Usami inwardly face palmed

'never gonna change will you?' usami sighed as she resumed in watching the race, like what nami (screamed) told asuka is in the lead and she couldn't help but smile at her friend as she remembered when asuka was new here at school, she looked like she could freeze anyone with a single glare and the only one brave enough to talk and be friends with her was nami

Usami was snapped out of her memories when she heard screaming and squealing

She looked around to see nami screaming something with an idiotic grin on her face

Usami blinked ,did she hear right ?

"ASUKA-CHAN WON! ASUKA-CHAN WON!" nami screamed to the world

Usami just grinned and ran to her friend with nami in tow

"ASUKA WAY TO GO!" she screamed

Asuka turned around all sweaty and panting but you could see the pure delight twinkling in her eyes

Usami could just stare asuka and laugh

This was the 1st time she saw asuka this happened in years, she was practically glowing

Usami felt some odd gazes and turned around

Apparently she wasn't the only one noticing a happy asuka, usami sweat dropped and shivered

'Gosh those fan boys can get creepy' she thought shuddering

"Nami, usami I WON!" asuka giggled running over to them grinning

"I KNOW!" nami laughed, hugging her best friend

The 2 of them started laughing loudly and usami somehow found this scene relaxing

'I wish this moment wouldn't end' she thought

allowing the serenity of the scene envelope her

When she heard heels clicking over to them

'Wait a minute heels?!'

usami's eyes snapped opened when she felt someone rudely rip the 3 of them apart

"asuka-chan you won I am so proud of you" a woman said hugging a tense asuka

"Mo-mom?!" Asuka said eyes widening slightly before all the joy and delight vanished from her eyes

"The one only darling" Asuka's mom said smiling

"But I thought you couldn't come" asuka whispered quietly

"Well that is true" Asuka's mom said tilting her head

"But why are you here?" asuka asked narrowing her eyes

"Well I'm here to pick you up"

Asuka's widened in disbelief before scowling

pulling her mom to an empty hallway usami and nami following close behind her ,asuka faced her mother

"What do you mean pick me up?" asuka growled lightly

"well asuka baby ,sports shouldn't be your hobby since we all know the Yuuki corp. heiress shouldn't be sweating and smelling like a pigs" her mother said matter of factly

"Mom this is a sports festival sweating is always included" asuka countered

"Well then if it is, then we shouldn't be here right now" Asuka's mom clapping her hands and a group of bodyguards appeared

"Say goodbye to your friends asuka, we are going now" Asuka's mom said walking towards the direction of the parking lot with asuka in tow

"mo-mom wait a minute won't you ! Let me go" asuka struggled ,breaking free from her mother's grip

"Asuka are you disobeying me" Asuka's mom challenged happy attitude gone replaced with a dark one

asuka sighed

"Mom this is a school event every student should be participating" asuka said bowing her head

"Well you already participated and won the race so no more complaining" Asuka's mom said

"Mom just let me finish the festiv-"

"No ,you're allowed so let's get going"

"Mom will you please liste-"

"Mrs. Yuuki please listens to asuka-chan" nami said biting her lip

Asuka's mom released asuka and turned to nami ,glaringat her coldly

"This is none of your business brat stay out of this if you don't want to get in trouble" she threatened

"Hey don't speak to nami like that" asuka said running to her friends when the body gourds held her in place

"Wha-what let me go!" asuka struggled glaring at them

"No don't let her go, I have to teach these brats a lesson" Asuka's mom ordered

"Mom come o-"

"QUIET" her mom shouted

asuka's mom faced the duo and walked slowly to them ,her cold glare never leaving them

"Now you 2 I don't like your manners so I will see to it that asuka will avoid you at all costs"

The trio's eyes widened

"Mom you can't be serious" asuka said disbelievingly

"Well I am so let's going chop chop" pulling asuka

"Wait wait mom let me go-"Asuka's eyes widened

Nami screamed

"ASUKA-CHAN!" usami said rushing to her friend when the bodyguards blocked her

"Let us pass!" nami screeched

"No you will not" Asuka's mother said pulling up her daughter and putting her on the back of a bodyguard

"You knocked out you own daughter" usami said disbelievingly

"She was being difficult so I had no choice" she said casually

Walking away

"Why are you being so strict to asuka-chan" nami said sadly

asuka's mom stopped for a second before facing them ,a rare look of regret on her face

"Since I still have a chance to help her" Asuka's mom said ,offering a sad smile, disappearing to the parking lot

Leaving the 2 girls thinking what she meant by "help"

* * *

In an unknown place surrounded with lush forest ,with trees with door leading to who knows where there stood a single mansion ,it was huge and looked rundown ,it only had one occupied room and inside it was a girl chained to chair ,she had dirty blond hair and see blue eyes ,she was wearing a blue dress with an apron and on her head was a blue ribbon

The figure of the girl tensed when the door opened slowly, rusty doors creaked loudly filling the room with an eerie sound

A man stood there standing before walking slowly to the girl, kneeling down next to her

"Alice sweetie, open you lovely eyes" the man whispered sweetly to her ear

Alice didn't move a bit

"Alice dear please" the man tried again

Only to have the same reaction

The man growled loudly before harshly yanking her chin and gripping her right arm

"Alice, I am not stupid, look at ME" the man ordered squeezing her arm

Alice cried out in pain, opening her eyes; her blue eyes meeting his crazy gold ones

The man grinned in delight; he released her chin and arm before running a hand through his messy hair

"See isn't it easy" the man mocked

Alice didn't answer

The man's faux happy aura dropped as he hugged her

"You know I love you"

"If you really did, you wouldn't have hurt them and kidnapped me" alice finally spoke

"It was the only thing I can do ,for you to notice me my sweet" the man said smiling innocently

"you could atleast tried to talk to me Appropriately before resorting to kidnapping" alice grunted

"well with all those MALE roleholders Guarding you ,I didn't have a choice" the man laughed

Alice glared

"Oh speaking of notice, I found a new playmate Alice"

No response

"Oh silent treatment huh? That's alright" the man teased

"You see I happen to spot her during my weekly visits to the human world, I found her particularly interesting"

A glance at Alice and a smirk

"Well not as interesting as you dearie, don't worry"

"yeah ,i'm so relieved" alice said Sarcastically

the man ignored her and continued

"ah such a spit fire she is ,a perfect doll don't you suppose ?" the man Chuckled

"oh and I'm planning to let her in wonderland and play the game"

Alice eyes widened

"Your getting an innocent girl involve in this hell! Isn't torturing me and the former role holders enough "Alice demanded

"The game was starting get boring and I need another Alice to go amuse me and she seems like the perfect doll and besides someone owes me a favor anyway"

"You aren't allowed to make contact to other foreigners while on the human world" Alice smirked

'Please spare the poor girl' Alice hoped

"That's why I'm waiting for the queen or white rabbit to make a move, once she is in wonderland playing with her would be easy as that red knight getting lost"

Alice eyes saddened at the mention of the knight

'I wonder how they are' she thought before anger took over

Alice slowly raised her head and glared

"You are a sick twisted man" she glared

"Why thank you dear" the man chimed with a grin looking at the wide open door

"Oh look at the times seems I like I have to go now ,tha tha my dear"

With that the man left Alice alone inside the room

Alice bowed her head hoping the poor girl 'that man' was preying on was spared from this hell.

* * *

Ney or a Yey?

Good or nope

Click the pretty review button below :D please

JA NE


	2. The fight and The bunny boy

A/N: chap 2 here hehehe

Disclaimer: Alice in the kingdom of hearts does not belong to me Okieeeeee? They belong to Quin Rose.

No hates please …..

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

* * *

-The dream-

Asuka opened her eyes tiredly before recalling want happened few hours ago

Asuka bolted up from her bed

"Usami? Nami? Are you there?" asuka asked as she scanned her massive bedroom

No response

Dread filled her systems

'What did mom do them' asuka thought grimly

Asuka sighed as got up from bed and changed into her casual clothes

A simple red tank top with a white skirt

She tied her long raven hair in a pony tail before walking towards her bed

Plopping herself down, she resting her hand in her face to block out the light

'Why can't I be ever be free' asuka thought sadly looking at the picture of nami and usami on her night stand

Asuka rolled over to a comfortable position and started to sing

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara_

_"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda Arigatou_

_Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte_

_Yasashisa shiranu Marude ookami sa_

_Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga_

_Ikiru imi wo eta shunkan datta_

_Utagau sentakushi nai Nakama ga_

_Koko ni iru kara_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara_

_"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara_

_"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda Arigatou_

_Ima agakitai Hon no sae koe_

_Kubi wa chigiritte Mirai wo hashirou_

_Butsukari ai Namida nagasu kazu wa_

_Nani mono ni mo Kaerarenu shinrai_

_Genkai shirazu no kimi ga Yuuki wo_

_Sazukete kureta_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara_

_"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_Yurushi au koto no taisetsu sa_

_Manabi tsuzuketainda kore kara mo_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_"Kudaranai" nante iwa senai_

_Mamori nuku senaka shinjite_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_

_Shinjiteru Akashi kureta kara_

_KIZUNA ni tayoreru nda Arigatou_

_Arigatou..._

Asuka stopped and sat up when she heard her door open and hands clapping

Once asuka saw who swas clapping she immediately glared and turned around

"Why did you stop dear?" her mother smiled

"Why are you here" snapped

Her mother laughed

"Still angry about earlier I see" her mother said walking towards her

Asuka growled inching closer to the bed's edge

"I only did that to protect you" her mother said sitting at the foot of the bed

"Protect me?! You threatened my best friends" asuka finally broke, pure frustration showing

"Asuka dear quiet down, your going to disturb the workers" her mother scolded

Asuka ignored her mother

"Hell you even knocked me out by hitting my neck! Does that sound like protecting to you mom!" asuka said shouted

"I had to that honey, now listen asuka you can't trust anyone but me and your father, alright?" her mother said cradling her cheek

"I knew usami and nami for 8 years mom! 8 isn't it enough time for me to trust them?" asuka said knuckles getting white

"No it's not enough in fact your other classmates can't be trusted more, that's my I'm here dear"

"What do you mean" asuka asked unsure, she felt like something bad is going happened

"I'm here to tell you that me and your father decided to un-enroll you from your school and let you be home schooled" her mother said giving a bright smile

Asuka's eyes widened, no words could come out, and it felt as if she was punched in the gut

"Could I have a proper explanation?" asuka asked softly

"I can't tell, I promised so please dear for your safety fallow my orders "her mother said stepping closer to asuka

Asuka bowed her head bangs hiding her eyes

"All my life that is the only thing I kept on doing, I keep on fallowing" she started to back away

"I was like a puppet, I never could make a decision on my own, you say you protect me and love me" asuka said gripping her shirt

"BUT you don't! you love controlling ,I rarely see you and every time because of meetings and work and even if you guys are home all you do is judge me and turn me to the direction you want me too" asuka said raising her head showing unshed tears threatning to spill

"The only good friends I have are usami and nami! And you took them me away from me! Why can't I make my own decisions, IT UNFAIR "asuka left in a sprint jumping down the stairs and running away from the mansion into the forest and into to her own secret hiding spot

It was a big sakura tree surrounded my flowers and was close to the stream, every time she feels sad, frustrated and confused, she runs here to think and feel relaxed

She leans on the trunk and sobs

"Life is so unfair" she mutters crying into her knees ,thinking about all the things that happened today

* * *

After hours of recollecting and coming down, asuka was finally ready to go back home but as she was about to stand up, she heard branches cracking

Asuka shrugged it off thinking it was a rabbit (loll hehehe) or a squirrel

But as she got further and further away from the tree the branches never stop cracking and for the first time in her life, asuka feels afraid

Asuka started running, she ran faster than she ever did before but the cracking keeps on fallowing her

Asuka stops by a nearby tree to catch her breath, the cracking stops

Gathering her courage she finally has her voice

"Who-who are you" asuka stutters

No response

"I know your there!" asuka said getting frustrated if there was some kidnnaper hiding behind the trees ,she'll just punch the lights out of them

if her legs woudn't stop shaking

Branches cracks from behind

Surprised asuka turns around and sees a silhouette if a teenage boy

"You finally noticed huh?" the voice was full of annoyance

"Huh?" asuka blinked

'That doesn't sound like a potential rapist or kidnapper' asuka thought

"I said you finally noticed ,god how oblivious can you get , I was staying on top of that sakura tree the whole tree and you never noticed" the boy said

Asuka blinked

'noticed' 'fallowing' 'the whole time' asuka repeated

Asuka said the 1st word that came into her mind

"Stalker!" asuka glared

The figure visibly tensed

"Stalker" the boy repeated slowly

"Yes stalker! Sheesh are you deaf" asuka teased

The boy started walking towards her and became more visible

First came the black boots, then black jeans then the whole torso above

To say asuka was shocked was an understatement

The-the boy he has bu-bun-bunny EARS growing on his head

"Are those real?" asuka questioned mouth hanging open

The boy scowled before the bunny ears dropped hiding behind him

"Is that how you treat your entourage, huh flapjack (1)" the boy smirked

Asuka growled cheeks blushing pink

'Flapjack! how-how dare he !' asuka thought glaring the boy

'But he is kinda cute you know' she inwardly thought

'Wait what the hell I am thinking!' asuka screamed inside her head

Click

Asuka blinked getting snapped from her daze

"Tsk stop day dreaming will you, I know I'm gorgeous but don't you have ogle at me in broad daylight" the boy smirked

"You arrogant little boy! And look at those ears! It proves you're a stalker and maybe a pervert! Bunny boy!" asuka yelled fists shaking

"Call me whatever you like flapjack" 'bunny boy chuckled

"Grrrrr I have a name! It's Asuka, Asuka Yuuki!"

"Well then nice to meet you asuka flat, the names Ayato, Ayato the white rabbit" Ayato said with a mocking bow

"You you disrespecting boy!" "And what do you mean white rabbit; you are not even close to the color white!"Asuka screeched

but even in her angry state ,what she said is true ,Ayato is an average teenager with a lean body and a fair enough height

he has indigo blue hair and dark blue eyes ,snow white skin  
he is sporting black jeans and black boots ,and for the top he is wearing a purple t-shirt with a with hood

Ayato only laughed

And asuka was having it hard not to find his laugh adorable

'He is bunny boy pervert, he is a bunny boy pervert, he is a bunny boy STALKER pervert' asuka repeated in her mind

Ayato sighed and walked slowly towards asuka

"You now you have the right to be afraid of me" Ayato began, advancing forward her

Asuka laughed

"You think, I'm still afraid of you bunny boy? Bring it!" asuka said smirking but inwardly she felt a bit nervous

'No don't challenge HIM!'

Ayato laughed

"I guess so" he murmured quietly

And the next thing asuka knew, she was pinned to a tree, ayato's arms on either side of her neck trapping her

"Wha-wha? GET OFF ME!" asuka demanded, squirming from his grip

Ayato didn't reply but instead chose to lean on her neck, mouth next to her ear

"You know, I don't understand why she wants you"

He whispered to her ear, Asuka's eyes widened

"You bring your guard too fast especially when you think that they wouldn't be a threat"

Asuka tried to push him away but Ayato was stronger

"You just hide in the cold and cool exterior so they can't see what you're really like "Ayato said playing with her dark locks

"The moment you step into wonderland and bullets started flying; you would be dead less than a second" Ayato said seriously

"wo-wonderland? Bullets, she?" asuka dazed

'Get a GRIP!'

Ayato chuckled then snapped his fingers, snapping asuka out of her trance

"Well it was nice meeting you flapjack"

"I told you my name is ASUKA!" asuka yelled, eyebrows twitching

"Yeah, yeah I got it" Ayato said, jumping back a bit to avoid Asuka's deadly kick

Asuka was about to yell more but she heard some people yelling

"Asuka dear are you there?"

"Asuka-sama where are you!"

"Young miss please say something"

Asuka furrowed her eyes, and bit her lip

'Tsk they found me' she mentally cursed

She sensed hem running towards her and tensed

"Well then princess flapjack it seems like my little will be cut short" Ayato suddenly said, stepping back

"So you call harassing me a visit? How thrilling" asuka mocked

"Yeah alright, anyway catch!" Ayato said throwing something small towards asuka

"Huh?" asuka caught the small package by the hand and peeked

It was small vile colored blue with some strange blue liquid

"Whats this?" asuka asked holding up the vile

Ayato leaned over a tree

"It's something that will let you run away from your life if you chose to drink it" Ayato said kicking the ground

"Run away? Hey what do you mean run awa-"

Ayato was already gone; in his place was small slip of paper, asuka slowly walked over it before picking it up

'hey ,by the time your reading this I will be miles away from the mansion so don't try looking anyway I think calling you princess will be better ,remember what I said if you ever want to run away drink it ok ? Oh and don't lose it, bye

p.s

Next time we meet pretend we never met before and you don't know me or else you'll suffer the consequences got it?

-Ayato'

'What does he mean?' asuka asked looking at the vile

"It doesn't really look that special" examining the vile

"Asuka-sama there you are we were looking all over for you! Where have you been?" the maids gushed to her side

"Just clearing my head" asuka said pocketing the vile

"Well then let's go home, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you" the maids ratted on as they walked out of the forest but asuka was barely listening, all she could think about was the bunny boy, Ayato and the blue vile

'Wonder if all of this is just a dream' asuka thought all night, the vile in her fist

Once the vile was in her possession, the clocks started turning, clicking and clanking until all of wonderland knew what was going to happen

"Alice is coming"

Poor little Alice though would have never known that once she drinks the vile, her life would become a living target

* * *

And 2nd chap is DONE Yey!

P.s the song, asuka sang was

I wish (fairy tail opening 10) – it isn't mine :D

I want need your feedbacks okiie :D

JA NE


End file.
